


take care of you

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa grabs his wrist before he can get out of bed. “Iwa-chan, you’re not going to class. You’re sick.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>Because the universe decides to choose that exact moment to work against him, Iwaizumi starts coughing as soon as he says it, proving the complete opposite of that statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy iwaoi day!!! 
> 
> This is mostly inspired by the fact that I got sick on Monday (I'm mostly better now, thankfully), but also I wanted to contribute something for iwaoi day. I was planning for months to try and finish the long iwaoi fic I've been working on for a while, but unfortunately school happened, life happened, pedal hell happened, which have prevented me from finishing it, but I will soon, hopefully!! 
> 
> It's been a year since I got into haikyuu and soon after started writing fic again after a really long time because I fell completely in love with iwaoi and couldn't stop myself. I just want to thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments. Your reception means the world to me and is so so encouraging and makes me want to keep writing and doing what I love. You all are amazing!!

“You’re warm.”

It’s not the typical way Oikawa will say those words, sighing softly while he presses closer to Iwaizumi’s side, nuzzling his head against his shoulder while Iwaizumi wraps an arm around his waist. This time, Oikawa is sitting cross-legged in their bed, frowning as he pulls away the hand he had pressed to Iwaizumi’s forehead a moment before.

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi insists, glancing at the clock as he moves to sit up. It’s thirty minutes past when he normally gets up for class, and the only reason he’s up now is because when Oikawa had gotten home from a morning run he realized Iwaizumi had slept through his alarm—a rare occurrence—and woke him. If he hurries he can still make it to class on time, though.

Oikawa grabs his wrist before he can get out of bed. “Iwa-chan, you’re not going to class. You’re sick.”

“I am not.”

Because the universe decides to choose that exact moment to work against him, Iwaizumi starts coughing as soon as he says it, proving the complete opposite of that statement.

Oikawa looks like he’s trying to hold back a smile for a moment before he pulls Iwaizumi back into bed. “So stubborn, Iwa-chan…”

“I can’t miss class.” Despite the words, he doesn’t resist Oikawa tugging his wrist. “I have exams next week and—”

“Which is exactly why you should miss now so you’re better for them. What is it you’re always telling me, Iwa-chan?” He clears his throat, saying his next words in a very poor imitation of Iwaizumi’s voice. “Don’t stay up late, Oikawa. Quit overworking yourself, stupid. I have the best and most amazing boyfriend in the world, who I love and cherish above all else.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “One, I do not sound like that, you need practice if you want to imitate me. Two, I’m pretty sure I’ve never said that last bit.”

“Ah, but you think it, don’t you?”

He laughs, although it sounds like more of a cough. “I _guess_ so…”

Oikawa pouts. “Iwa-chan…”

“I love you,” he says, smiling slightly as he finally lays back down against the pillows. “And fine, I’ll stay home.”

There’s a triumphant look in Oikawa’s eyes, a smile on his lips as he rests his hand on Iwaizumi’s arm, squeezing gently before he climbs out of bed. “Good. I’ll get you some medicine for your fever…”

…

“You’d better not think about skipping class today,” Iwaizumi says once Oikawa is back with medicine and a cool cloth for his head.

The frown on Oikawa’s face proves that he was thinking exactly that. “I don’t want to leave you here alone when you’re sick…”

He catches Oikawa’s hand in his own. “I’ll be fine, okay? You’re only gone for a couple of hours anyway.”

Oikawa sighs, handing him the medicine and then putting the cloth on his forehead to bring the fever down. “Fine, but promise to rest and take your temperature in a little bit. And text me if you feel any sicker so I can come home…”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Still, he knows he’d be saying the same type of thing if Oikawa was the one sick, would probably insist on staying home to take care of him too, so he understands Oikawa’s concern.

“Alright…”

A little later, right before Oikawa leaves for class, he comes over to check on Iwaizumi again and say goodbye, repeats instructions on what he should do that are similar to the ones from before, and finishes with a smile and a quiet “I love you,” as he rests his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Iwaizumi says, already missing the comfort of Oikawa’s touch when he pulls away. “Have a good day at school.”

Oikawa nods. “I hope you feel better, Iwa-chan. Remember, text me if you need anything.”

“I know, I know. See you later.”

With a final wave goodbye, Oikawa leaves the room, and a few moments later, their apartment, as Iwaizumi hears the door shut and lock behind him.

He lays back down, trying to get comfortable and pulls the blankets tighter around him to keep warm and hopefully stop shivering eventually.

…

Later, Iwaizumi wakes up to a hand resting on his forehead. “Tooru?”

“Ah sorry, Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Oikawa pulls his hand away. “I think you have a fever again.”

Great. He was hoping that maybe after it had gone down a little bit a few hours ago it would stay down, but apparently that hope was useless. “I’ll take some more medicine, then…”  

Oikawa nods, absentmindedly running his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair. “Okay. Are you hungry? I went to the store on my way home. I can microwave some soup.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Microwaved soup sounds a lot better than it normally would. Neither of them are the best cooks, but Oikawa has always been the more adventurous between the two of them, resulting in more disasters in the kitchen than either of them like to think about. But he knows Oikawa won’t mess up soup, that’s too easy.

“Alright. Be back soon.”

While he’s gone, Iwaizumi picks up his phone, which he had set down next to him before he fell asleep earlier. Before that, he had been texting Oikawa, who wanted to make sure he was alright, and who also decided to send Iwaizumi a selfie that would hopefully make up for his absence and “make him feel better.”

(He doesn’t have to tell Oikawa that it did.)

Iwaizumi doesn’t get sick often, and he doesn’t think he’s been this kind of sick—high fever and can’t get out of bed sick—since middle school, but every time he has been, Oikawa is always there, a constant, taking care of him just like Iwaizumi has done when Oikawa’s been sick.

“Hey Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmurs when Oikawa walks back in the room.

“Hm?”

“Thanks. For being here… for everything.”

Oikawa laughs, sitting down on the bed and handing Iwaizumi the bowl of soup he made. “You must really be sick if you’re saying such nice things to me out of nowhere, Iwa-chan.”

“Dumbass, I say nice things to you all the time.”

“I know.” Oikawa’s still laughing a little, smiling. “Of course I’m here. I’ll _always_ be here, no matter what.”

Iwaizumi feels a type of warmth that is completely different than that from the fever, feels it when he sees Oikawa sitting close, smiling at him, and he smiles too, glad to have Oikawa here with him, glad that they’re together. “The same goes for me, you know. Anything you ever need, I’m here.”

He notices Oikawa nod, starting to lean closer, and frowns, reaching up to push him back. “Hey, don’t get too close. I don’t want to get you sick too.”

Oikawa laughs softly, pushes Iwaizumi’s hand away. “That’s really considerate of you, Hajime, but it’s fine. Besides…” He leans in closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead and carding his hand through his hair when he pulls back. “I know that you’ll take just as good care of me if I get sick too, right?”

“Of course.”

It’s nice, reassuring to know that no matter what happens, they’ll take care of each other, just like they always have.  


End file.
